Story Of a Lonely Guy
by asthenia.oet
Summary: Um idiota acordado no meio da madrugada vagando por aí. Quem entenderia? Ninguém, a não ser ela. -OneShot NaruHina-


Mais uma Fic baseada na música do Blink 182. ;) (_História de um cara só_)

Essa One Shot foi baseada nessa música porque na minha opinião ela é a cara do Naruto, e é claaaro, porque a música é boa. (Eu sou suspeita pra falar mais tudo bem..) Mesmo eu ainda não gostando muito dela (é difícil eu gostar de alguma coisa que escrevo) resolvi postar. Espero que gostem.

* * *

**P**ara falar a verdade, nenhuma dor parece profunda até que realmente se sente à flor da pele.  
Até que realmente a perda parece lhe esfregar na cara todas suas atitudes tomadas ou não. E aí que você parece um idiota. Um idiota como eu tô me sentindo agora. Se alguém me filmasse, e repassasse isso para várias pessoas, elas ririam de mim. Ririam do ninja de Konoha que achava que conhecia todo e qualquer tipo de dor, do ninja que gritava seu nome até todos ouvirem, do ninja que se sentia o mais forte pra salvar seus amigos queridos, o ninja que sentia que achava que poderia vencer o mundo, fazendo assim com que todos me vissem.  
Mal sabem eles que esse ninja não dorme há dias e que esse ninja não conhecia todo o tipo de dor.  
Eu acreditava que competir com Sasuke, provaria a todos que eu podia vencer qualquer coisa. Afinal, não foi virando a esquina que um Uchiha vou reconhecido, não é? Por isso, eu o trouxe de volta. Por isso eu provei a ele que podia fazer qualquer coisa, até mesmo concorrer o espaço que ele praticamente tinha "posse" no coração de Sakura. Se eu a tivesse, se ela me amasse, seria a maior prova que até nisso eu poderia ser melhor que ele. E no final, eu estava totalmente errado.  
O coração dela não é o tipo de prêmio do qual eu esperava, por mais que eu tivesse chegado bem perto. E por quê eu teria o coração dela? Seu amor é e será por Sasuke. Isso não tem volta. E eu a admiro por isso.  
Eu admiro essas pessoas que amam. Cada uma delas possuem dentro de si um poder enorme, maior que qualquer chakra, acredito eu. Amor é o que move o mundo afinal, não são apenas as vitórias e derrotas em um campo ninja.  
E deve ser por isso que hoje eu estou com essa cara de idiota na frente do grande portão do Clã Hyuuga.

_É bobo perguntar _

_Legal ignorar _

_Garotas me possuem _

_Mas elas nunca são minhas_

_  
_  
Nem faço ideia do porque eu vim até aqui. Nem tenho noção do que há lá dentro. Eu só sei que há alguém lá dentro.  
O que ela estaria fazendo agora? Dormindo talvez... Descansando... Pensando em qualquer coisa que não seja "há um idiota na porta da minha casa". E é, eu sou um idiota. Como e por quê uma garota como ela poderia amar o garoto que possuía um demônio no corpo? Ela não é qualquer uma... Ela é a herdeira do maior clã de Konoha. Como então ela podia amar um idiota que fica na porta dos outros no meio da madrugada? COMO?  
Eu não faço ideia... Eu só sei que ela me ama. Ama. Como será isso? Como é você morrer por aquele que ama? Ela quase morreu por minha causa. Por causa de um idiota que fica na porta dos outros do meio da madrugada. Isso deve ser grande então. Deve doer também. Mas não tanto quanto esta dor dentro de mim. Será que alguém já sentiu dor por não amar? Deve ser isso...  
Mas eu sei que Hinata, não só por ser herdeira do clã Hyuuga, acharia um cara do qual pudesse amar que fosse melhor que eu. Ela é linda, meiga, sensível... Qualquer cara gostaria dela. Qualquer cara ficaria por horas olhando pro rosto dela sem se cansar. Qualquer cara faria de tudo pra um ver um daqueles sorrisos dela. Um daqueles de quando ela está tímida, e parece deixar seu rosto ainda mais doce, se é possível.  
Qualquer cara, sendo idiota ou não ficaria no meio da madrugada no portão de sua casa com cara de bobo imaginando seu sorriso.

_Ela me faz sentir como se estivesse chovendo lá fora _

_E quando a tempestade se vai eu estou todo confuso por dentro _

_Eu sempre estou nervoso nos, dias como este _

_Eu estou muito assustado para me mexer, porque eu sou um garoto idiota_

_  
_- N-Naruto-kun?  
E até parece que estou ouvindo a voz dela...  
- N-Naruto-kun, v-você está bem?  
- Hã? H-Hinata?  
- V-Você está bem?  
É aí que eu penso: Por que diabos ela, no meio da madrugada tinha que aparecer ali e me ver com cara de tonto? E além de tudo, mais bonita ainda? É, Shikamaru está certo, mulheres são problemáticas.  
- E-Estou sim Hinata, hehe...  
- Ah que bom. O-O quê faz aqui?  
Agora, ferrou. O que diabos eu vou dizer? Ela deve tá me achando um bobo.. Tá Naruto, não vá piorar a situação, pensa, pensa!  
- Bem, eu não estava conseguindo dormir, e saí para dar uma volta...  
- Ah sim..  
- E você Hinata, por que está acordada a essa hora?  
- Eu estava treinando.  
Há, justamente agora você tinha que sorrir? Cá estou eu, com as bochechas vermelhas e um bobo porque durante toda a noite eu imaginei esse sorriso e ele está aqui, tão perto de mim.. Tá, diga alguma coisa, antes que ela te ache mais idiota ainda.  
- N-Naruto-kun, eu já vou entrando..  
- Hinata, espere!  
- O-O quê foi N-Naruto-kun?

_Perdi as palavras_

_Perdi meus nervos_

_Perdi a garota _

_Deixei uma linha_

- Bem e-eu...  
Eu não devo estar no meu juízo perfeito, não mesmo. Mas eu sei que essa foi a melhor coisa que eu poderia ter ganhado no fim da noite. Um beijo dela. Quer dizer, roubar um beijo dela. Eu sinto como se uma coragem imensa tivesse tomado conta de mim pra eu estar fazendo o que eu estou fazendo agora. Segurando suas mãos, sentindo sua respiração e continuando com este beijo.  
- Obrigado por tudo Hinata...  
- N-Não h-á p-porque...  
- Eu te quero. Eu quero ter pra mim um pouco de tudo que você guardou durante todo esse tempo...

Eu senti seu abraço mais apertado ainda e retribui.

O que eu sei agora, é que competir um espaço no coração de Sakura nunca teve um fundamento. Porque afinal, ele já tem dono. E eu, também já sou dono de outro coração. A minha dor? Não, não é por não amar. É por estar descobrindo o que é o amor...

_Ela me faz sentir como se estivesse chovendo lá fora..._

* * *

Tá aí. Acho que deu pra notar o quanto eu gosto de imaginar o Naruto todo bobo por causa da Hinata, né? *O*

Aaah.. Já que chegou aqui, beem que eu podia ganhar um review. *-*

Até a próxima. o/

:*


End file.
